Illusions of a Drunken Heart
by Pickle Reviver
Summary: Isshin thought drinking would make him forget his sorrows, not worsen his sorrows as his son is caught in the crossfire. hallucinations, !Rape! [IsshinIchi] slight IsshinMasaki oneshot


**Illusions of a drunken heart**

I'm having a contest with 'Sephy-chan', you might know her of her stories: 'Secret Student' and 'Black and white guinea pig'. The contest is that we must write an Isshin/Ichigo-fic and then we see which story is more popular with how many reviews we get. So please help me win and leave a short review! XD

-----------------------

I know, incest is really wrong and I'll probably get thousands of flames, but Isshin/Ichigo just needs more attention! And well I don't hear anyone complaining with the Uchihacest. x3 So I thought, let's just try and see how this will go. Here it goes! Oh! And I put that warning for a reason! x3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, unfortunately.

Warning: Isshin/Ichigo, alocohol-use, incest (father-son), yaoi, rape, angst, Isshin OOC, slight Isshin/Masaki

--------------------

Four empty bottles of sake lay discarded on the ground; a drunken man hidden in the shadows and draped over a large sofa was still holding one of the empty bottles in his hand while there were no lights burning in the house. It was dark outside and his children: Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo were already sound asleep in their warm comfortable beds.

After Ichigo had gone to bed, (Yuzu and Karin had already gone to sleep) Isshin's mind had suddenly decided to pester him with memories of his beloved wife. Eventually he had stumbled to his stack of sake, deciding to drink the sorrow out of him. It sounded like the best solution for him back then, but he would certainly regret it later.

Grunting loudly, Isshin lifted his weary body up into a sitting position, supporting himself with his arms. He looked down at the bottle in his hands and brought it to his lips, taking a huge swig only to discover the bottle was already empty. He let out a frustrated growl and smashed the bottle down to the ground, pieces of glass flying everywhere around him when it made impact. He was barefoot, but he didn't give a damn and stood up anyway, the glass crunching under his skin, tearing through the sensitive flesh.

A trail of blood followed him as he stumbled over to his secret stack of sake that was kept hidden inside a drawer of his study. He sought for the key in his pocket, the key to open the lock of his drawer, but when he couldn't find it he wrenched his face in anger and grabbed the ends of the study, throwing it hard to its side on the floor, a loud crash echoed through the house.

Pacing around, slightly swaying from time to time, Isshin decided to go back to his sofa. He plopped down on it, again grabbing one of the empty bottles in his hand, just so he could smash and swing around with it whenever he felt like it.

"Dad?" A voice spoke up from behind him.

Isshin quickly looked back over his shoulder, his vision blurring and his brain aching when he turned his head too fast. His vision landed on the tall slim form of his only son, worried eyes under orange bangs were looking down on him.

"Dad, are you okay, is there something wrong? I heard strange crashes..."

Isshin felt something strange grow inside his chest when he looked at his son, a feeling he hadn't had for years. He shot up, jumping over the sofa and crashed on top of Ichigo onto the cold floor, grabbing hold of his son's wrists with one hand while his other hand still clenched the empty bottle.

"Dad, you jerk!! Am I being nice for once and you start to-" Ichigo halted his speaking when he looked into his father's strange dark eyes. He could smell the bitter scent of alcohol as Isshin inched closer; his father's face barely an inch away from his own.

"Your father is feeling a bit down… Ichii. Do you want to make him feel a bit… better?" Isshin whispered into Ichigo's ear, his voice was slurred while talking.

Ichigo shivered. "Dad, you're drunk, we should take you to bed." He tried to wriggle out of his father's hold, but Isshin kept him in place, a dangerous glint appearing in his dark eyes.

"Don't you want to please your father Ichigo!?" Isshin roared loudly as he dragged himself up, dragging Ichigo along as he crushed his fingers into his son's orange hair and roughly pulled him up by it.

He started walking, still holding a struggling Ichigo by his hair. "I know you want to please your father, I know you want to..." He kept on mumbling as he dragged Ichigo to the door that leaded to the backyard. Crashing the door of its hinges, Isshin went into the garden. It was pitch-black outside, no moon or stars shone down on them.

"We don't want your sisters to hear us, hmm Ichii."

"Dad! Let me go!! What are you talking about you bastard!?" Ichigo yelled, clawing at Isshin's arm that still held his hair in a tight hold. He tried to kick Isshin so he would have to let go, but in some way his father had changed in a completely different person than he normally was and a whole lot stronger person as well.

"Let me go!! You Ba-" Before Ichigo could yell any further, Isshin had smashed the empty bottle against his head. Blood began to pour out of an angry deep gash from the side of his head, pieces of glass still sticking out of the deep wound. Ichigo immediately slumped down into Isshin's hold, letting him get dragged away and be thrown on the wet grass, moist from the dew.

"Tsk, you shouldn't yell so much Ichigo, you'll wake your little sisters." Isshin whispered as he crawled on top of Ichigo, watching the disorientated glazed eyes. When he started to tug on Ichigo's waistband, Ichigo started to comprehend the situation again and began a new, vicious attempt of struggling. But the impact on his head had made him dizzy, weak and disorientated, he could barely stay conscious.

"Dad please, stop…" He whimpered as he tried to kick his father off him, but instead Isshin grabbed his foot and yanked it up in the air, his other hand undoing his own belt. Ichigo clawed with protesting hands on his father's arms, trying in a feeble attempt to push them away, but to no avail. Isshin easily pulled the belt off his own pants and sat down heavily on top of Ichigo's stomach. Raising the hand, that held the belt, high in the air, Isshin struck it down onto his son's body. Ichigo wanted to shout out, but a large hand had already covered his mouth, his shout dying in his throat.

"Now be a good boy and stay quiet Ichigo, then we can have some fun…" Isshin affectionately stroked the side of Ichigo's cheek, his fingers smothering through the blood that lined over Ichigo's face, but he paid no attention to it. He went down again and roughly pulled on Ichigo's pyjama pants.

With a rough yank, Isshin was able to get the pyjama pants off, pulling Ichigo's boxers with it, protesting grunts and whimpers emitting when his son tried to wriggle away from him.

"You're staying here." Isshin growled, roughly backhanding Ichigo, grabbing both Ichigo's wrists, securely strapping the belt around them above his son's head after he had ripped the white pyjama t-shirt off his slim body as well, leaving Ichigo completely naked and vulnerable for the whole world to see.

Isshin dove down again, inching closer to his son's face. "You know your daddy loves you, right Ichigo, RIGHT!?" Isshin whispered hysterically as he clenched Ichigo's head between his hands, his forehead and nose touching Ichigo's, the sharp scent of alcohol flaring up Ichigo's nostrils. Ichigo could feel tears brimming in the corner of his eyes when he watched the insane dark eyes of his father's that he couldn't recognize anymore; he already knew what was going to happen to him, his naked form was the very prove of it...

"Right Ichigo!?" Isshin slammed his forehead into Ichigo's forehead, momentarily making Ichigo see stars. "Daddy cares about you! He really does..." Isshin's loud voice died in a softer tone as he calmed down for a bit, his big eyes watching intently into his son's scared and unfocused eyes.

"D-Dad… what's wrong with y-you?" Ichigo could barely mumble the words out of his mouth. His whole body was quivering and shaking; it wasn't because of the cold night-air that hit his sweaty body or the wet and cold grass that harassed his hypersensitive skin or the thought at what was going to happen to him and how weak he actually was under his father's hold. It just was his father: the big, insane eyes that were full of lust and insanity, staring him down into the wet and dirty ground, his father's hands wandering over his whole naked and innocent body, he just couldn't take it, he didn't recognize this man as his father anymore.

Isshin ignored him, totally forgetting what he had been talking about as the alcohol messed up his mind. He watched his son struggling under him as his vision started to change in form and color. Slowly, Ichigo's face started to change into someone else's, a woman's; his eyes going from scared, brimmed with tears to soft gentle brown eyes, staring up at him as a soft smile played on the pinkish, feminine lips. Soft, light brown, wavy locks waved around the woman's warm, porcelain face.

"Masaki…?" Isshin choked out in disbelief, his voice going into a sob while he started shaking, clenching Ichigo's head between his two large hands. "Is it really you?" He said as he brought Ichigo's face closer to his own, staring deeply into Ichigo's terrified and confused eyes.

Ichigo tried to pull his head away from Isshin's iron grip. "Dad s-stop it! W-What are you talking about? Why are you calling mom's name?" Ichigo yelled out, his voice shaking when Isshin's face inched even closer to his own face.

"It _is _you Masaki," Isshin spoke up in a trance, tears of happiness slowly streaking over his face and dropping onto Ichigo's face as he leaned closer to embrace the quivering, naked body under him, completely oblivious that it actually was his own son he was seeing his wife in.

Isshin's face kept inching closer to Ichigo's, eventually closing the space between his lips and the soft, swollen lips of his son's as the hallucination of his wife continued on. He slowly kissed the boy's quivering lips, massaging them with his own as he savored in the sight of his long lost wife.

"I missed you so much Masaki…" Isshin uttered as he broke the soft kiss, his large hands trailing down from Ichigo's face to his waist and hips, stopping to caress the sensitive, shivering skin. "How long I waited to touch you again…" He said as he nuzzled his nose deeply into the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"Ahh…!" Ichigo yelped out and attempted a new vicious struggle as Isshin nibbled on the skin of his neck and the hands trailed lower to his thighs. The large strong hands shifted under his legs and slowly lifted them up, spreading the legs even further apart as Isshin pressed his body even closer to the naked boy under him. Ichigo vigorously tried to kick his father away from him, but it was futile; his father didn't even budge when he kicked him hard in the ribs.

"Always playing hard to get, that's what appealed me most to you Masaki…" Isshin mumbled with an amused voice. Ichigo shuddered and clenched his eyes shut when he felt the brush of his father's lips against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"D-Dad…" Ichigo whimpered out in a final desperate attempt to get his father to snap out of it before it would go too far. It already had gone too far, but Ichigo just couldn't imagine how drastic his life would change after this night if his father would continue this.

But Isshin completely ignored his son's whimpers and struggles; he was temporarily completely drawn into the hallucination of his wife, his hand wandering to the button and the zipper of his pants as he quickly undid them. He roughly yanked the pants down to his knees, pulling his boxers along with them as he exposed his throbbing manhood into the cold night air.

"I've been waiting so long for this my sweet Masaki…" Isshin whispered, looking into Ichigo's terrified brown orbs before he crushed their lips together, positioning the tip of his manhood at Ichigo's entrance.

"Dad! Stop, stop, STOP!! Please stop!!" Ichigo whimpered with a loud protesting wail when he felt his father's cock against his tight, virginal entrance. Tears were streaking down his face, mingling together with the blood that oozed down from his temple, his bonded hands tried to claw at his father's back, his teeth clashed together as every muscle in his body began to spasm in an attempt to get his father away from him, tried to stop his father before he would commit such a sinful crime.

"Sshh sshh Masaki, I'm not going to harm you." Isshin hushed as he stroked the tears away that were streaking over Ichigo's swollen, flushed cheeks. He leaned down to peck Ichigo on the lips, the head of his manhood slowly slipping inside Ichigo's tight heat. Ichigo arched his head away from his father's lips, his own mouth parting as a pained whimper emitted out of his soar throat.

"I don't remember you being so tight Masaki…" Isshin whispered lovingly into Ichigo's ear, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the sensitive lobe in front of him as he pushed himself further into Ichigo's unwilling body. "But of course… it has been such a long time." He continued while he pushed his cock all the way to the hilt.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo wailed out in pain, his inner thighs clenching around the painful hardness in his anus. Again he desperately tried to get away from the man pressed against his trembling body, but every attempt he made was futile. It would even be better if he would just surrender and get the horrible nightmare over with. But how could he…? It just wasn't in his spirit to give up. So he collected his last bit of determination and slammed his forehead in his father's temple, leaving both men dizzy and there visions blurred.

His vision was still blurring and a huge headache fogged around his mind, but every muscle in his body told him to flee, his instincts told him to flee, flee from his father now he was in a state of pain and let his guard down. He kicked his father away with both feet, kicking the man in the ribs, hopefully so that Isshin would lose his breath and he could get a head start. Quickly scrambling up to his wobbling feet, Ichigo tried to run away from his father who was still clenching his head and chest. But his father quickly recovered when he noticed his son scrambling away from him and took chase. He pushed his body forward; just in time to grab the slim ankle of his son, sending the teen flying forward with his face into the cold, wet grass. Crawling on top his son's bare and wet back, Isshin let his hands travel over the slender, long legs, his hands halting to claw into Ichigo's hips, leaving angry, red marks in its trail as he parted Ichigo's butt cheeks.

"I don't know what you did to Masaki…boy…" Isshin sneered in Ichigo's ear, his voice like a snake's. "-But you will regret it, you won't get away from me now." With that, Isshin plunged inside the slim body pressed under him, the insides of the boy tearing apart as blood seeped between his legs and mingled with the wet grass.

Ichigo's yell of pain was muffled in the grass as Isshin's hand pressed his head down in the ground, keeping all the protesting wails locked inside his son's throat. His other hand roughly grabbed Ichigo's bonded wrists, pressing them down above his son's head while he kept thrusting in and out of his son. He didn't care about Ichigo's blood that stained his pants and everything around him, he didn't care about the pained cries under him and he didn't care how his son's body trembled under his own violent body; he just kept pumping wildly like a groaning violent, malevolent beast.

Ichigo clenched his teeth together, his nails scratching into the dirt as tears spilled onto the grass. His whole body was rocking cause of the choked sobs that emitted from his aching throat as he kept on enduring the rough thrusts that made his stomach churn in painful spasms as more blood spilled out of his torn insides.

His father's thrusts became more desperate and fiercer, indicating that he was probably nearing his orgasm. With one final hard thrust, Ichigo let out a pained whimper as he felt his father explode inside of him, the warm substance stinging his torn insides.

Isshin slowly slipped out of him, semen and dark blood dripping out of the broken boy under him. Grunting tiredly, Isshin stood up, pulling his pants along with him and zipping his bloodstained pants shut. He leaned down again and undid the belt around his son's wrists to strap it back around his hips.

Watching his unmoving son for a while longer, Isshin leaned down for the last time to stroke Ichigo's orange hair, blood staining his fingertips cause of the blood that was still seeping out of the large wound at the boy's temple. Standing straight, Isshin dragged himself back inside the house, halting to shot a last look of sorrow over his shoulder at his son's quivering form. He looked up when he felt small water droplets falling from the sky and noticed the moon and the stars hiding behind a dark rain cloud that covered the whole atmosphere.

Closing his eyes, Isshin stepped inside the house with wobbling feet, leaving the broken boy in his garden in the cold and rainy dark night.

---------------------------------

You can kill me now… I'll take it like a real woman! But I'm so sorry Ichi to let you get raped by your daddy! T-T Ah man… I'm in an emo-mood cause of this stupid story, dammit!

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, was it emo enough?

Please R&R!


End file.
